Wind Song
by XxSkyfeatherXx
Summary: [Sequel to Rebellious] Windsong is the first female warrior to be named from many generations. Follow her, and her mate Lionclaw, through her life as a warrior, and watch as she fulfills a promise she made to her leader many moons ago.
1. Allegiances

**Did you guys really think I wouldn't make a sequel? I just put that in there to see what you guys would say if I wasn't totally sure I'd make a sequel.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Sootstar: Long-haired black tom with yellow eyes

**Deputy: **Rainclaw: Dark gray tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Spottedfeather: Calico she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors**

Longclaw: black and white tom with blue eyes. Oldest warrior in the clan

_Apprentice: Wolfpaw_

Sunstripe: golden tabby tom with green-blue eyes

_Apprentice: Amberpaw_

Flameshadow: bright ginger tom with green eyes

Brownheart: Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Lionclaw: golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Dustclaw: Brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Ravenheart: Black tom with green eyes

Windsong: Tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes. Only she-cat warrior in clan

Nightfire: Black tom with green eyes

_Apprentice: Bearpaw_

Jayclaw: blue-gray tom with green eyes

**Hunters**

Blackrose: Black she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice: Breezepaw_

Redwhisker: Red she-cat with green eyes

Lavenderflower: Dainty white she-cat with amber eyes

Goldenfeather: Longhaired golden she-cat with amber eyes

Brightear: ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

Cloudflower: white she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Snowpaw_

Lightflower: Cream colored she-cat with amber eyes

Roseheart: White she-cat with green eyes

Sandflower: Ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentices**

Bearpaw: Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Wolfpaw: Smoky gray tom with piercing green eyes

Amberpaw: Brown tom with amber eyes.

**Hunter Apprentices**

Snowpaw: white she-cat with green eyes

Breezepaw: Gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens**

Littlestream: Tabby she-cat with white paws, amber eyes

_Kits:_

_Waterkit_

_Pinekit_

_Hawkkit_

Smokefire: Gray she-cat with amber eyes

_Kits:_

_Spiritkit_

Rainflower: silvery tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_Kits: _

_Northkit_

_Farkit_

_Goldkit_

Darkfur: Black she-cat with white paws and green eyes

_Expecting_

**Elders**

Tailtip: Old calico she-cat. Blind

Greenfeather: brown she-cat with green eyes

Tanpelt: tan colored tom with blue eyes

**Kits**

Spiritkit: Black and white she-cat. About to be apprenticed

Waterkit: Blue gray she-cat. 3 moons old

Hawkkit: Tabby tom. 3 moons old

Pinekit: Tabby she-cat. 3 moons old. Wants to be like Windsong.

Northkit: Orange and white tom: 2 moons old.

Farkit: Black she-cat. 2 moons old

Goldkit: Golden tom. 2 moons old

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**As you can tell, nothing has really happened between the stories.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I've been on vacation.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Windsong padded excitedly towards the open field that marked the spot of the gatherings. She could see that Cloudstar and Shadowstar were there already, but Stonestar had yet to arrive. Sootstar yowled the signal, and the ThunderClan cats charged into the clearing. Lionclaw and Ravenheart flanked Windsong, and the tabby she-cat could see her friends, Sandflower, Lightflower and Roseheart walk over to a group of RiverClan hunters.

"So, where should we go?" Lionclaw wondered out loud.

"Maybe towards that group of WindClan warriors." Ravenheart replied.

All three cats walked towards the group of warriors, when, suddenly, they stopped at a small white cat walking tentatively towards them.

"Hi." The white cat said, eying Windsong, "You must be the famous ThunderClan warrior named Windsong."

Windsong saw Lionclaw's whiskers twitch with amusement.

"I'm famous?" Windsong murmured in a soft tone.

"Most definitely!" The white cat replied.

Windsong could smell that the cat belonged to WindClan, as well as the fact that it was a tom.

The WindClan warrior stepped forward; his eyes alight with curiosity, when suddenly Windsong found herself shielded by a black cat and a golden cat.

"Ravenheart and Lionclaw…" she muttered under her breath.

If the two toms heard her, they didn't show it. They both were still staring at the white tom, the same sentence in their eyes.

_Off limits. _

Windsong didn't even have to see their faces to know what their eyes said. The she-cat sighed. Ever since word had gotten around that she was the first female warrior to be named in many seasons, Ravenheart and Lionclaw had been especially…protective.

The white tom backed up, his eyes wide, and confusion was shining in their green depths.

"Lionclaw, Ravenheart!" A voice cried.

All four cats turned to see a group of RiverClan hunters, sitting by Jayclaw. The gray tom flexed the muscles in his legs, bending down into a fighting stance, occupying the attention of four of the seven she-cats. Jayclaw was obviously bragging and showing off to them. The other three beckoned Lionclaw and Ravenheart with their tails, obviously wanting to talk to the handsome warriors. Both toms walked away, but not before casting icy glances at the white tom, who at that time had started to turn away.

"Wait, WindClan warrior!"

The tom turned around and looked at Windsong.

"We both know that my name is Windsong, but I have no idea what yours is." Windsong meowed.

The white tom's green eyes danced as he replied; "My name is Icestorm. It was a pleasure talking to you, Windsong."

Windsong looked at the tom curiously; he looked to be the same age as herself, if not younger.

"Icestorm, how long have you been a warrior?" She asked, out of plain curiosity.

The white tom grinned before replying. "I was just made a warrior two sunsets ago." He replied proudly.

"Well, congratulations then. I'm sure that you will serve WindClan well."

Then, both cats turned their heads to look up at the fallen tree where the leaders sat. Stonestar had arrived, so Shadowstar started the gathering.

"Well, that's my cue!" Icestorm said, grinning.

Before bounding away, he turned and said, "See you later, Windsong!"

"See you, Icestorm." She replied before turning to sit by Lionclaw and Ravenheart.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Icestorm and Windsong. Love? Probably not, but hey, you never know. I doubt that Windsong would cheat on Lionclaw though. Lionclaw and Ravenheart seem mean, but they're just overly protective of Windsong. Oh yeah, I was thinking of making a song-fiction collection for Rebellious and Wind Song…is that a good idea, or not so much?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Did any of you notice that I changed my name a bit? I was tired of having numbers in my name, it makes me feel like a duplicate. **

**And, as for the name Tailtip…I was just running out of names. I don't think she (or he, I forget) will ever be mentioned.**

**Don't worry, I have my own special plans for Icestorm…**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Windsong woke up, later than usual. She had slept well after the gathering, but she was still thinking of Icestorm. She heaved herself to her paws, and padded slowly out of the den. Bearpaw and Amberpaw tussled outside of the warrior apprentice's den, and Snowpaw watched them, an expression of exasperation on her face. She turned to her sister, Breezepaw and said, "Toms can be so immature."

The gray and white she-cat flicked her ear in reply. Then, Sootstar's call rang out in the clearing.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please gather underneath of Highrock!!"

ThunderClan cats filtered out of their dens, and Spiritkit walked to the top of Highrock, her black and white pelt shining in the sunlight.

"Spiritkit, have you yet decided whether your heart lies with being a hunter or a fighter?" The gray leader asked.

"Yes. I wish to follow my mother, and to become a hunter."

Windsong's breath caught in her throat. Spiritkit was the first one to be apprenticed under the new rule; the one that said she-cats had a choice what apprenticeship they'd take. This was another small step for ThunderClan.

"I, Sootstar, the leader of ThunderClan, call upon my ancestors to look down upon this kit. She wishes to follow her mother before her, to become a hunter, but first she must be mentored in their ways. Spiritkit, from this moment on, until you have received your full title, you will be known as Spiritpaw. Roseheart, you became a full hunter not long ago. Your mentor was Littlestream, and I expect that you will teach her the ways of hunting using the skills Littlestream taught you."

Spiritpaw and Roseheart stepped forward to touch noses. Windsong could see that her friend's eyes were bright with excitement at the prospect of having her first apprentice.

As cats finished cheering for the newly named Spiritpaw, they filtered back into their dens. But, Windsong decided to go into the medicine cat den, since she wasn't feeling so well.

Spottedfeather looked up from where she was organizing herbs when she head Windsong enter.

"Hello, Windsong. What is it that I can do for you?"

"I just have a stomachache. Probably a bad piece of freshkill."

But, as Spottedfeather prodded around at Windsong's stomach, Windsong saw the medicine cat's eyes light up.

"No, you haven't eaten any bad freshkill, Windsong. You are expecting your first litter of kits."

Windsong was immediately ecstatic.

"I have to tell Lionclaw! And Sootstar! Oh, and my mother as well!" Windsong mewed excitedly.

Then she heard a chuckle coming from outside of the nursery. It was Lionclaw.

"I heard every word Spottedfeather said." He meowed, coming forward to lick his mate on the forehead.

"You should get her into the nursery, and get her all settled down. She won't be leaving it for awhile."

Windsong winced. The nursery was comfortable, yes, but she hated the idea of being confined to it for over six moons.

"I'll do that right away, Spottedfeather." Lionclaw said.

As the two left the nursery, Spottedfeather called after them; "You'd better let Sootstar know that you're honoring your promise to him, Windsong!"

"She's right. After I get you settled in, I'll be sure to let Sootstar know."

Lionclaw scraped together moss once they reached the nursery. Littlestream was watching her kits sleepily as Windsong settled down. It was awkward, having her kits at the same time her mother was nursing Windsong's siblings. Maybe the kits would get along like siblings instead of like aunts and uncles to the unborn kits.

Windsong watched Lionclaw leave to go tell Sootstar. She was happy that she could make her leader happy, after all that he had done for her.

The nursery was more comfortable than Windsong remembered it. Its thick bracken walls shielded the queens and their kits from harm, and at the same time it kept them warm.

Darkfur had just delivered her kits the night before and the black queen was resting as her two kits suckled.

"Littlestream, do Darkfur's kits have names yet?" Windsong whispered to her mother.

"Jaggedkit is the gray tom. Leafkit is the tawny she-cat." She replied.

Windsong nodded and let her mother drift off to sleep again. Windsong was much too excited to sleep. She was going to have kits!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Windsong has kits! Yay! I already have their names picked out; they're the cutest little things. The next chapter will be when Windsong's kits are a couple moons old already, so I don't have to write a lot of fluff. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Yeah, I know that cats are only pregnant for like 2 months or something. But I wanted to skip ahead. So the kits are like 4 moons old now. Sorry for not updating, I've been kinda busy, and I totally forgot about the story. But, now that it's flooding outside, I decided that I might as well type up a chapter.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Windsong's eyes reluctantly opened as she felt tiny claws sticking into her flank.

"Momma! I'm bored! Will you play with me?"

Windsong's eyes fully opened to see Frostkit, the eldest of her kits, standing on her flank. The white she-cat's littermates, Duskkit, Thornkit and Sparrowkit were asleep, their bodies pressed into their mother's warm fur.

"Not now, Frostkit. See if Stormkit can play."

Windsong stood up and stretched, careful not to disturb the three sleeping kits. She watched as Frostkit bounced over to pounce on a sleeping gray kit. His eyes flew open and soon the two were locked in a mock-tussle. Stormkit and Frostkit were close, as were their mothers. Stormkit's mother was Windsong's best friend, Sandflower's, kit.

Sandflower only had two kits, Stormkit and Brackenkit. Brackenkit was a brindled tabby, and he looked a lot like the rest of Windsong's kits. Sandflower, Darkfur and Windsong were the only queens in the nursery now, because Northpaw, Farpaw and Goldpaw had been apprenticed, along with Waterpaw, Pinepaw and Hawkpaw. So far Pinepaw was the only she-cat in warrior training.

Both Sandflower and Windsong looked up as they heard another cat enter the nursery. It was Windsong's mate, Lionclaw. He shook the rain off of his think coat, spraying water everywhere. He purred, clearly amused when Frostkit and Stormkit squealed in surprise.

"Daddy!" Frostkit squealed as she hopped forward to reprimand her father.

Since the nursery was so sheltered by thick layers of bracken and branches, the queens often forgot of the weather conditions. It was only when another cat came in, soaking wet in this case, that they knew.

Lionclaw dropped two mice by Sandflower and Dustheart, and carried two more over to Windsong.

"Ew! Lionclaw! You're soaking wet!" She complained as Lionclaw came to lay by her.

Lionclaw sighed and casually walked behind Windsong, and promptly shoved her into the puddle that he made from shaking off her coat.

Windsong let out a squeak of alarm, and she was suddenly aware of all of the cats staring at her. Her three other kits had been woken by the commotion and bounced forward to see their mother.

Dustheart walked forward to stand by Lionclaw. The two toms shared a glance and erupted into laughter.

"It's not really that funny!" Windsong meowed, tackling Dustheart.

The tabby tom yowled in surprise as he fell, educing another enormous laugh from Lionclaw. Dustheart stood up and whacked Lionclaw on the head with a sheathed paw.

Sandflower stood up and stood in between the two toms.

"That's quite enough. You can continue your fight outside if you wish."

Lionclaw and Dustheart looked from Sandflower, Windsong, the kits too each other.

"Wanna go hunting, Dustheart?"

"Sure."

Both toms trotted outside, leaving the she-cats alone with the kits.

"Toms…." Both she-cats said, exasperated, before collapsing into laughter.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**That's about it. I hope that I'll update sooner.**


	5. Author's Note

Oh…wow…sorry guys, I really suck

Oh…wow…sorry guys, I really suck. I haven't updated anything for like a year. Sorry…

In my defense, I've been busy…but yeah, that's really no excuse. I really haven't written anything for a long time, I haven't read a Warriors book since The Sight…

Sorry guys, I guess everything is on a really long hiatus. I just put this here so you'd know that I'm not dead.


	6. Author's Note Numero Dos

Hey. I'm so sorry guys. But Warriors has just lost its appeal to me. So, I'm discontinuing all of my stories, because I honestly don't feel like writing them anymore. You're welcome to use a story idea of mine, I suppose, just give me credit. Because, I may not be writing anymore, but I am surfing and I WILL know if you use an idea of mine and don't give me credit. All you have to do is put "This story idea was borrowed from XxSkyfeatherXx." It's not that hard people. Just do it and save me the trouble of getting all pissed off and yelling at you =P

I am writing a story though. It's an original, so I can't really post it anywhere on . It's called _Soar_. Again, it's an original idea. You don't have permission to use this one, sorry. Here's the summary:

_In the heart of the Wisconsin countryside lives a family named the Durstine's. In this family are three hard-working brothers. There's Jake, age 21, who's a college dropout and can't seem to hold on to a relationship. There's Matt, age 19, who faces impending paternity and an untimely deployment to Iraq. Finally, there's Brendon, age 15, who is just trying to get over the death of his father. All three of these brothers are going through completely different issues, yet their ambition is the same thing. They just want to find themselves._

Want to read it? Go here: www(dot)freewebs(dot)com(slash)midnightsky13

Again, I'm so sorry guys, I really am. Please don't kill me.


End file.
